Ranger Live Chats
'2015 Ranger Live Chats:' '1st Live Chat of 2015 Season From Brooks Falls June 30, 2015 11:00 AM:' The Brown Bears of Alaska are back live on explore! To celebrate the occasion, Rangers Roy Wood and Mike Fitz of Katmai National Park want to welcome you to a whole new Bear Cam season with a live chat. Hundreds of brown bears have woken up after months of hibernation to catch and feast upon the millions of salmon in the waterfalls of Brooks River. Wheather you're new to the Brown Bear Cams or a seasoned viewer, join the live chat by asking Ranger Roy and Mike about the brown bear basics such as diet, life-cycles, mating, and fishing techniques. And for returning viewers, the rangers also popped into the Brooks Falls Cam comments section to talk gossip about the indivudual bears that fish around Brooks Camp. Explore YouTube Link Ustream Link Part 1 Ustream Link Part 2 'Live Chat About Salmon from Lake Brooks with Ranger Mike & Ranger Troy July 8, 2015:' Ustream Link Part 1 Ustream Link Part 2 Ustream Link Part 3 Ustream Link Part 4 Ustream Link Part 5 Ustream Link Part 6 Ustream Link Part 7 'Ranger Mike Live Audio from Brooks Falls Wildlife Viewing Platform July 9, 2015 7:30 pm - 9:00 pm:' Explore.org YouTube Link - Ranger Mike Elaborates About the Bears of Brooks Falls - Live Chat Ustream Link Part 1 Ustream Link Part 2 Ustream Link Part 3 Ustream Link Part 4 Ustream Link Part 5 'Live Chat Bear Fishing Styles Ranger Roy and Ranger Mike Lower River July 10, 2015 10:00 am:' Ustream Link Part 1 (Preparations for Live Chat) Ustream Link Part 2 Ustream Link Part 3 Ustream Link Part 4 Ustream Link Part 5 Ustream Link Part 6 Ustream Link Part 7 Ustream Link Part 8 Ustream Link Part 9 Ustream Link Part 10 '2014 Ranger Live Chats:' Impromptu Live Chat During Live Chat Equipment Testing July 16, 2014: Part 1 of 2: Impromptu Live Chat During Live Chat Equipment Testing Part 1 of 2 recorded by MsDebbiB Part 2 of 2: Impromptu Live Chat During Live Chat Equipment Testing Part 2 of 2 recorded by MsDebbiB 'Riffles Platform Live Chat July 17. 2014 9:00 AM :' Riffles Platform Live Chat recorded by MsDebbiB 'Lower River Platform Live Chat July 17, 2014 3:00 PM:' Lower River Platform Live Chat #1 July 17, 2014 Ustream Link 'Lower River Platform Live Chat July 17, 2014 7:13 PM:' 435 Holly with her spring cub and 171 with both of her spring cubs appear in this live chat Lower River Platform Live Chat #2 July 17, 2015 'Subadult Watch Bear 503 Near Brooks Lodge July 18, 2014 approximately 10:00 AM:' 402's abandoned yearling cub, now considered an independent subadult, treed himself near Brooks Lodge. Ranger Mike went live to share the situation with cam viewers. Subadult Watch ~ Bear #503 Ustream Link 'Field Notes Sessions from Lower River Platform July 23, 2014:' Session 1 approximately 10:15 AM: Field Notes Session 1 Ustream Link Session 2 approximately 2:15 PM: 868 Wayne Brother appears fishing in the mouth of Brooks River and Naknek Lake in this session of the field notes '' Field Notes Session 2 Ustream Link 'Riffles Platform Live Chat July 24, 2014 5:00 PM: Note: This is the live chat where Ranger Roy says that the 2014 salmon run did not come early. (approximately 17:25 into the video) MsDebbiB provided 2 links to her recording of this live chat: Riffles Platform Live Chat July 24, 2014 Link 1 recorded by MsDebbiB Riffles Platform Live Chat July 24, 2014 Link 2 recorded by MsDebbiB Tronwolverine provided this link to his recording of this live chat: Riffles Platform Live Chat July 24, 2014 recorded by Tronwolverine '''Beach ~ Gravel Bar Live Chat August 22, 2014 4:00 PM: Ranger Roy and Ranger Mike are joined by Tim Sears of HD on Tap. The rangers also give us a glimpse of Mount Mageik and provide information about this Alaska peninsula stratovolcano . Beach ~ Gravel Bar Live Chat Ustream Link Beach ~ Gravel Bar Live Chat recorded by Tronwolverine 'Beach In Front of Brooks Camp Visitor's Center Live Chat September 4, 2014 3:00 PM:' Beach In Front of Brooks Camp Visitor's Center Ustream Link 'Impromptu Live Chat re: 435 Holly adoption of 402's abandoned yearling, then independent subadult bear 503 September 5, 2014:' (Ranger Mike answers viewers questions about the now expanded 435 Holly family group, and also discusses if floatplane pilots are notified of bears in Naknek Lake when the floatplanes are approaching for landing.) Adoption of 503 by Holly 435 Live Chat recorded by Tronwolverine 'Lower River Platform Live Chat with Ranger Mike and Ranger Grant Hilderbrand, Regional Wildlife Biologist, National Park Service, Alaska Region September 9, 2014:' Lower River Live Chat Ranger Mike & Ranger Grant Hilderbrand Ustream Link Lower River Live Chat Ranger Mike & Ranger Grant Hilderbrand Tronwolverine Link 'Impromptu Live Chat re: 435 Holly observed nursing her spring cub and her adopted cub, bear 503 (402's former yearling) September 10, 2014' 435 Holly observed nursing her adopted cub bear 503 Ustream Link 'Dumpling Mountain Live Chat October 14, 2014 2:00 PM:' The final live chat of the 2014 season Ranger Mike, Ranger Aaron, and Ranger Landis hike to just below the sumit of a snowy Dumpling Mountain on a foggy day to bring cam viewers a live chat from the icy tundra. '' Ustream Link for the October 14, 2014 Live Chat From Dumpling Mountain . (link may no longer be available) Dumpling Mountain Live Chat recorded by MsDebbiB '2014 Videos by Katmai National Park & Preserve' 'Rangers Explore Brooks Falls, Filmed mostly in June 2014: Explore Brooks Falls with Katmai National Park rangers Mike Fitz and Roy Wood. Visit the jacuzzi, lip and far pool as Mike and Roy discuss how bears fish for salmon. Katmai National Park & Preserve Link to Video '''2013 Ranger Live Chats: 'Ranger Roy and Ranger Mike Field Chat #2 September 21, 2013:' Explore.org Link Ranger Roy, Ranger Mike, and Ranger Leslie, Park Bear Monitor September 22, 2013: Part 1 recorded by MsDebbiB Part 2 recorded by MsDebbiB Part 1 Explore.org Link - Beneath Dumpling Mountain Part 2 Explore.org Link - Beneath Dumpling Mountain 'Ranger Roy and Ranger Mike on Beach of Naknek Lake September 23, 2013:' Last live chat from Brooks Camp for the 2013 season Explore.org YouTube Link 'Ranger Roy and Ranger Mike in King Salmon Wildlife Wednesday September 25, 2013:' Explore.org Link Wildlife Wednesday Chat #2 ' '2013 Videos: 'Dismantling the floating bridge September 2013:' Explore.org Link '2012 Videos:' 'The Brown Bears of Katmai with Ranger Roy and Charles Annenberg Weingarten:' The Brown Bears of Katmai